The Shadow
by Bambi Bamboozled
Summary: A new Vigilante in town sparks The Hood's interests. A collection of one shots exploring a friendship and also some minor Olicity goodness. Oliver/OC friendship,
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Queen stifled a yawn as he mindlessly sharpened some of his arrows into properly deadly weapons, occasionally looking up at the computer screen that was open on a news channel that Felicity had left on after falling asleep at her desk. It felt like hours for Oliver as he listened to all the different stories, most of them uninteresting or unrelated to anything Oliver would ever need to know about until one item in particular caught his attentions, forcing him to look up at the screen.

"It appears Starling City has attracted _another_ vigilante." A perky blonde woman began. "Earlier yesterday evening a local drug lord was single handed brought down by what appears to be a masked woman, as shown in this security footage." The shot then switched to a blurry black and white camera feed that was set up in the corner of a room where a woman could be seen fighting off at least six or seven men before knocking out the leader with his own gun and leaving them tied up for the police. The shot went back to the blonde who continued speaking in her upbeat tone.

"This is not the first time the masked woman has gone after drug dealers, but it is the first we've caught on camera." Oliver didn't even listen to the rest of the news story, too busy thinking about the woman from the video when Diggle walked in, immediately focusing his attention on the computer screen where the news story continued.

"Ha. Looks like the Hoods got some competition. Did you hear about her?" Dig asked sitting on the edge of Felicity's desk attempting to gently rouse her from sleep. Oliver nodded solemnly sparing the older man a glance.

"Just now. She hasn't gotten in the way so far but it may be best if the Hood pays her a visit, sees what her motives are." He replied calmly turning his attention back to his arrows until Felicity spoke up, at which point he looked up, not having noticed her awaken.

"She seems to be going after drug dealers, but all the major ones… wait a minute…" She spoke whilst tapping away at her computers, several article opening up on the screen, before she opened some other files. Spinning around in her chair with a triumphant smile, Felicity look to Oliver.

"You remember Ethan Hurrow that dealer you wanted to track his movements? According to information from one of his men he's holding a meeting tonight with all his distributors and I can bet your bottom dollar this lady will show up. You could intercept her there?" Felicity said without barely taking a breath. Oliver stopped what he was doing all together and nodded, thinking. Quickly glancing at the clock he turned to Felicity once more.

"Where and when?" He asked and she spun around, tapping a few things into her computer.

"Some abandoned storehouse not far from here in about twenty minutes." She told him and smiled proudly at Dig who only shook his head with a smile of his own. Oliver grabbed his jacket and zipped it on, filled his quiver, grabbed his bow and smeared the green paint around his eyes before heading towards the secret door. Dig got up from Felicity's desk and walked towards the training area and the young woman finally began working again when a shadow passed over her and she looked up at Oliver who had come back. Placing his hand tentively on top of her middle screen he awkwardly fumbled for words briefly.

"Stay… safe." He said beginning to leave again when Felicity spoke.

"Aren't I meant to tell you that?" she teased as Oliver kept walking but he threw a smile at her. "You know what I mean." He said and then he was gone.

Felicity sighed. She didn't know what he meant.

* * *

Shadow tiptoed carefully around the upper levels of the store house making sure to be extra quiet as she now knew that Hurrow had set his men on the lookout for her. She knew this because she hadn't expected men on the upper floors and had to take out six so far, but she had sneaked up on all of them, knocking them out with ease, but it wasn't long until one of them woke up so she knew she had to hurry. Finally finding the staircase that led her to exactly where she wanted to be Shadow carefully made her way down them halting when she got to door at the bottom which was slightly ajar. Creeping up on it, Shadow listened in and grit her teeth when she could hear Hurrow talking about doubling the amount of cocaine each dealer would carry. If the dealers had more drugs, that was more evil going into the glades and that did not sit well with the masked woman. She was thankful Hurrow was going to be taken down tonight. Knowing it was now or never, Shadow decided to make a scene and she prepared her throwing knives before kicking open the door and throwing the knives at the first two men that came for her. Three more stood and charged her and she dodged and took them all out easily, flipping one man over onto the table and slamming the others into the wall, the final man found himself with a broken neck and four more men attacked her only to end up with similar fates. Finally it was just Hurrow and Shadow left and the man was practically shaking.

"Look I'll give you money, anything just please let me live!" He begged, Shadow took a step forward beginning to speak but was cut off when an arrow flew past her head and lodged itself in Hurrow's heart. Swearing Shadow spun around only just catching the fist that was thrown he way, managing to doge it just in time retaliating with a swift kick to her attackers stomach, but he caught her leg and spun her around, pushing her away from him. When Shadow caught her balance she readied herself in a fighting stance but didn't attack, seeing who the man was.

"You're the Hood." She said surprised before remembering his arrow in her target. "Why did you kill Hurrow?" She demanded taking a step forward. "He was my target!" She said angrily pointing her finger at him. The Hood cocked his head slightly.

"Hurrow had many enemies." He stated simply and Shadow sneered. "What do you think you are doing? Playing dress up and taking down the big dogs? It doesn't work that way, Starling City is under my protection." He continued stepping towards her and a moment later and Shadow began glaring.

"You're not the only one with an agenda." She told him taking another step forward until they were almost a foot apart. "And you can't stop me from 'playing dress up'. I can handle myself and the big dogs' just fine." She added folding her arms. The Hood nodded, he wasn't usually a man of many words.

"I'm aware of how you handle yourself, but as I said; Starling City is under my protection and if you have an agenda you had better share it with me now or so help me god I will put an arrow in you." He threatened. Shadow found it hard not to be scared to death of the Hood but she kept up her brave front anyway, deciding that to anger him was probably the worst way to die.

"Look, I'm on your side. All I want to do is make sure this city doesn't become more corrupt than it already is. I'm on your side" She stressed and the Hood merely stared at her.

"We'll see abo-" He didn't get to finish as police sirens sounded and the two stood motionless staring at each other, Shadow's half face mask allowing the Hood to see her wide eyes and then in seconds they both scrambled to get out the door as police begun swarming the building. Shadow agilely climbed the stairs and didn't realise the Hood had been following her until she stopped at a corner he was about to turn and she had to pull him backwards slamming him against the wall, to which his reaction was to reverse their positions but using deadly force against her throat which lessened when he realised that she had saved him from a collection of cops that had just passed them. Shadow pushed him off of her and began running down the hall again, finally making it to the rooftop where she planned to jump to the next building when a raspy voice sounded behind her.

"Thank you." The Hood said and she simply nodded.

"I told you; I'm on your side. You can call me Shadow." She said and without waiting for a reply, she took a running start and jumped across to the other building, her movements and reflexes sharp and she continued to jump buildings until the night took her silhouette and the Hood could no longer see her.

* * *

It was nearly eleven o'clock when Oliver entered the basement under Verdant, unzipping his hood and placing all his equipment back into its place before taking a seat at his workspace. It wasn't long until Dig and Felicity came back in from a brief food break that Oliver stopped glaring daggers at his desk.

"Oliver! Were you able to speak with the vigilante? I mean, not you of course, I know you don't talk to yourself, I meant the other one, the woman…" Felicity babbled causing Oliver to stare at her amused as he stood up.

"Yes, I did. Her name is Shadow and I can see why, she sticks to walls and dark places and… she's on our side. I think." He spoke slowly, his eyes moving between Diggle and Felicity who both listened intently.

"She seems adamant on doing good for the city and the glades. We may have another ally in her… but she'll need to prove herself. I don't trust her." He said, his voice laced with something neither Felicity nor Dig could pick.

Diggle nodded his understanding and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to head home for the evening, Felicity you want a lift?" He offered and Felicity shook her head.

"No thanks, I have uh, some work to do here… hacking and stuff." She trailed off, making her way to her work station. Dig nodded and bid his goodbyes before leaving the basement quietly. When it was just Oliver and Felicity left in the room Oliver eyed the young woman out of the corner of his eyes before striping into his workout gear and making his way over to the training area thinking on his night's activities. He wasn't sure what this Shadow wanted, but he hoped she was sincere in her desires for the city, he had watched the video footage from the news several times since he got back and she would be a great asset to have, but only time would tell if she could be trusted.


	2. The filler to end all fillers

**A/N: Yooo hey guys sorry its been ages, I went back to school and shit got busy :/ buuut heres another chapter!**

* * *

Shadow waited patiently on the rooftop, the cool air licking at the skin of her cheeks where her mask didn't cover. Sighing she attempted to check the time on the watch she was not wearing before letting out a noise of slight frustration. It had been a two months since her first encounter with the Hood and since then they had helped each other out multiple times, in fact almost every outing she went on she was joined by him, the Hood helping her take down the dangerous drug dealers that were operating in the Glades, and as he found out, the quest was a personal one, her brother having been murdered by one gang in particular.

In a way they had become friends, but in that same way they were not that close even. Shadow new she should be used to his tardiness by now, but even as she thought this she heard the gravel behind her crunch and she swiftly turned, her hands twitching against her throwing knives but she relaxed after seeing who it was.

"You are late. Again." She told him and the Hood simply shrugged before taking a few more steps towards her and pointing towards a large lit up building in the near distance. It seemed to be on the border of the Glades and the nicer part of the city and Shadow couldn't help but wonder what it was, she hesitated in asking though, she knew he would speak when it was time.

"That building there is owned by Hurrow's boss, Isaiah Gage. That's the man who killed your brother." The Hood told her and dropped his arm, turning to look at her trying to figure out what her expression was, but mostly a sleek black mask that fit like a glove covered the upper part of her face. Shadow's fists clenched and she had to physically refrain from gritting her teeth at the mention of Isaiah Gage. Instead she only nodded and motioned for the Hood to lead the way, which, after a few seconds, he did and for close to half an hour they ran across rooftops and occasionally jumped, through windows where it was necessary.

When they finally were on the building opposite Gage's the Hood stopped and began briefing Shadow on the placement of Gage's men inside until once again they were ready to move, which they did at an amazing pace, entering the lit up building at taking down numerous body guards, henchmen and dealers that littered the halls, occasionally teaming up to bring down some particularly burly men and eventually splitting up to find Gage.

After searching many rooms on the highest floor, the Hood finally found the businessman in his office trying to contact one of his many security guards and panicking when he saw the Hood standing in his doorway.

"W-what do you want!" He yelled and the vigilante pulled an arrow from his quiver but hesitated when he heard footsteps from behind him. He relaxed however, when they got closer and he recognized the walking pattern.

"Isaiah Gage," He bagan walking forward allowing room for Shadow to enter the room as well and they both stood with their weapons drawn and ready to use.

"You have failed this city..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i know this is a short chapter but Its also mostly a filler :3**

**Thank you so much to Damara and Imagine808 who reviewed! Your words mean a lot to me, thanks!**

**Chapter three is in the making so keep your eyes peeled! :0**

**xx**

**Bambi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: yo, another chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

Zila Ivans awoke unusually early that morning, stemming from a nightmare she had had about her brother and his death. Sighing and scratching her head she rolled over in her bed facing the window that was currently pouring light in. Looking to her clock on the dresser she could see it read 6:00am and sighed loudly, pushing back her covers and sitting up, dropping her legs to the floor, Zila yawned tiredly and decided she may as well hurry up and begin getting ready.

After showering and dressing in comfortable clothes, Zila applied a small amount of makeup before stuffing her feet into black flat and running her fingers through her extremely curly brown hair as she opened her bedroom door and made her way down to the kitchen. As she entered the medium sized room Zila stopped in her tracks and cleared her throat. Zila's sister Elaine jumped and pushed away the unknown man she was currently making out with and smiled sheepishly. The man turned around revealing he was shirtless with only a pair of jeans on and Zila looked away.

"Good morning." She said stiffly, walking into the kitchen and shooing away the man who stood in front of their fridge. Elaine and the man both stared awkwardly around the room while mumbling their own good mornings and Zila pulled away from the fridge and leaned n the door staring pointedly at her sister.

"You're in your underwear Elle." She told her and making the other woman jump and quickly run down the hall towards her bedroom, leaving Zila and the man alone in the kitchen. She made a noise with her mouth and turned back to the fridge, grabbing the juice and pouring herself a glass, silently offering the man one and the two stood awkwardly on opposite sides of the kitchen drinking apple juice until Elaine returned.

"Jason, here." She said and threw the man his shirt and motioned for him to follow her as she led him into the barely-another-room living area where she promptly kissed him on the cheek and pushed him out the door. Returning to the kitchen, Elaine picked up Jason's abandoned glass of juice and took a sip. Zila raised her eyebrow at her sisters antics and scoffed.

"He seemed nice."

"Oh shut it."

* * *

After leaving the apartment half an hour earlier than she usually would, Zila had decided to stop at a nearby coffee shop for breakfast, picking up a bagel and a coffee before quickly making her way to the train station where she caught the train that headed into the nicer, richer part of town. When she finally arrived at her work, she knocked politely three times and waited. She could hear movement and she smiled as hurried footsteps raced towards her on the other side before there was a shuffling with the handle before the door opened revealing a small, round faced boy with the biggest smile known to man.

"Zila!" He exclaimed, hugging her as the young woman knelt down and embraced the child. Soon though, she was being pulled into the house and told that today they had to save the world. Zila laughed and followed the child down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

At about mid day a knock sounded at the door and Zila piped up, looking at the boy, Zach with raised eyebrow.

"Are you expecting someone?" She quipped and Zach laughed but challenged Zila to a race to the door, which she gladly accepted, and the two took off, Zila at an obviously slower pace, but both of the hoods Zack had made them wear fell off.

"Zach, honey wait for me to open the door okay?" She called out as Zach beat her to the entrance room and she soon joined him, peeking through the peephole she frowned and unlocked the door.

"Hello?" She said, keeping it partially closed. The man behind the door was a handsome one with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tall, taller than she was and that was saying something, as Zila wasn't particularly short. The man smiled and brought his arms from behind his back motioning to a file with Zack's dad's company's logo on it. Zila also noticed that she knew exactly who this man was.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen, I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Michaels?" He said uncertainly as Zack peeked around the young woman's legs. It was then that Zila remembered Mrs. Michaels saying something about a visitor and she opened the door wider, motioning Oliver in.

"Yes I know who you are Mr. Queen, please come inside. Mr. Michaels isn't home yet from his office but he shouldn't be too long." She told him with a smile and Zach launched himself at the other male hugging his legs.

"Oliver! You have to play super heroes with us!" He pleaded and a look of curiosity passed over Zila's face and she guessed the two had met before as she watched Oliver Queen pick the boy up and swing him around.

"Okay squirt, but only for a while." He said and Zach grabbed both his and Zila's hand and dragged them towards the living room chatting about all the heroes that had come about as of recent years.

* * *

About an three hours later, Mr. Michaels had failed to show completely and Oliver, Zila and Zach sat on the floor in the living room now all adorned in plastic masks and capes listening to Zach carry on about how cool Batman was and Zila smiled.

"What about the Hood? He's a pretty cool guy." She said and Zach's eyes lit up and he nodded. Oliver cocked his head.

"You think so?" He asked Zila but before she could answer Zach spoke.

"Yes! He's so cool with all his bows and arrows! He always, always, always gets the baddies!" He exclaimed miming knocking arrows and his face turned to thought for a moment.

"The Shadow is cool too! She can take out like, a hundred men!" He sighed and sat back down on the floor, resting his head in Zila's lap.

"Do you think the Shadow is cool Oliver?" He asked and Oliver pursed his lips for a moment, Zila stilled as she waited to hear the young man's answer.

"I think Shadow is pretty cool too Zach, but I don't think you're right about the one hundred men." He said and Zach sat up with a frown on his face.

"I think She could take out one thousand!" Oliver finished and Zach nodded, falling back into Zila's lap, who had gone quiet.

"What do you think of the Shadow Zila?" Zach then asked her and Zila smiled.

"I don't really know much about any of the hero's Hon." She told him stroking his hair and smiling as he began to close his eyes. After a few minutes passed in silence, Zach's breathing evened and Zila looked at he watch.

"Oh god its four already." She said tiredly and began getting ready to move Zach but Oliver stopped her.

"Here, let me grab him…" He offered and moved over to Zila's side and gently without any sign of outward effort, lifted the small six year old and stood, waiting for Zila to direct him to the boys bedroom. Zila watched the way the man moved and couldn't help but find his movements a bit like deja vu and she frowned but pointed to the hall and led him down it anyway, tucking Zach into bed and moving back out to the sitting room where they both stood awkwardly.

"I don't think I ever really got to introduce myself." She said holding out a hand and Oliver took it firmly.

"Zila Ivans, nanny extraordinaire." She joked and the two shook hands.

"It was nice to meet you Zila, but I really think I should be on my way. I'll have to reschedule my meeting with Mr. Michaels… Its not uncommon for business men to forget meetings." He told her and Zila offered to walk him out. In the entrance room they said goodbye and Oliver was about to open the door when Zila stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"The uh, mask and cape, you still have them on." She reminded and the young man smiled and took the items off, Zila taking them from him. He smiled one last time before opening the door and going, leaving Zila frowning to herself.

* * *

**A/N: so here we have Zila (pronounced Zee-lah btw ahah) and Elaine introduced! although Elaine really wasn't in this chapter at all much. I'd like to know what you think of the them? And also If you want some little hints and tricks at the forming storyline, look up the meanings of their names ;)**

**Reviews are love! ^^**


End file.
